Punishment
by Neah Walker XIV
Summary: When you lie, there is always a punishment. When you're late, there is always a punishment. Who knew that Lightning could be sadistic especially when it comes to her sister when lying? Well, Serah did. Who knew that Serah could be sadistic especially when it comes to her sister being late? Well, Lightning did. Incest. Yuri. Farroncest.


**A/N: This thing just popped in my mind. A story with just the Farron sisters and no one else.**

**NOTE: This is rated-18. I WARNED YOU.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Late and Lies**

* * *

It was just an ordinary day where Serah wakes up early to cook breakfast for herself and her sister who needs to go to work. She happily prepared the table and headed to her sister's room. The alarm clock rang loudly as Lightning groaned. Tired as hell she was. Serah had reached the door frame and stopped for a moment and stared at Lightning's face, _'Looks like I made it on time.' _she thought to herself. She quietly clicked the snooze button and slammed the clock down without a noise. Lightning slowly blinked her hurting eyes open, she first had a blurry vision but soon became clear when she felt a weight on her hips. Serah was practically sitting on her.

"S-Serah?!" Lightning stuttered with a slight frown.

Serah was grinning and did not respond. Lightning glanced through the pillow, the clock on the desk but was knocked down earlier. She was lazy enough to grab the clock. Instead, she put her right palm on her head and brushed it to her eyes pretty hard, after that she gazed at Serah who was smiling at her and asked, "Wha-what time is it?"

The younger sister just kept on grinning as she replied to her (surprisingly) lazy elder sister, "Past 7 AM."

_'That's pretty early.'_ Lightning thought. She was surprised though that the clock would ring early than normal, she usually sets them at 8. She also knows that Serah knew her schedule, that she goes to work by 8:30. Lightning noticed that Serah was grinning like there was no tomorrow, she didn't fail to notice through the door and window outside her room that the sun was up higher than usual. Because of this, Lightning had a hunch that Serah was up to something but she had no complete idea what that would be. Curious she was enough, she's going to ride Serah's game today for once.

"Alright," Lightning shut her eyes and added, "I'm going up."

She was halfway into a sitting position but the woman who sat by her hips pushed her down to the bed and accidentally knocks her sister's head to the board instead to the pillow. Lightning softly squeaked when she was pushed down but then she yelped when her head hit the hard wooden board.

She quickly massaged the area that hurts, "Owww. . . ." and Serah tries to apologize.

"Sorry." She said with an apologetic smile.

Lightning easily forgives her sister but it did not stop her from getting up so she snorted to Serah, "Serah, get off me."

"Nope!" Serah quickly rejected with a grin plastered on her face.

Lightning slightly scowled and retold her once more with a harsh voice, "_Serah, _Get-Off-Me."

"No."

"_Sseraahh_ . . . " Lightning was annoyed and threatened her but Serah knows that Lightning would never hurt her.

"No." Serah refused once again. This time, she laid down her head, eyes closed and nuzzled to Lightning's lower left part of her neck, her left hand rested at Lightning's right chest and collar bone while her right hand rested at the mattress cloths.

Lightning gulped, "Serah?"

"Just give me a minute." whispered Serah.

Lightning didn't know what to do and gave up. She even tried to hide the blush on her cheeks as she looked on a corner and wrapped her arms on Serah's back and waist.

"A minute." She remarked.

There was silence at first but Serah demanded, "Thirty minutes."

_'Wha-? That's way too long!'_ Lightning shouted mentally.

"Ten minutes." She decided to fought back, refusing to Serah's demand.

"Fifteen."

_'She just won't give up.'_ Lightning sighed, "Alright, 15 minutes then no more."

With every second ticking, none of them had moved an inch from their current position. Lightning felt that it was more than 15 minutes had passed so she reminded Serah.

"Serah, I think that it's already past fifteen minutes, I need to get up now or I'm going to be late."

Serah did not respond back, instead, she moved her head bit to a more comfortable place. With every breathing she made, Lightning is being tickled on her neck.

"Serah . . ."

No response.

"Serah, stop playing asleep and get up!" She scolded, "I'm gonna be late."

Still, there was no response.

Lightning looked down at Serah's peaceful smiling face and tucked a strand of hair behind Serah's ear.

"Serah." Lightning sexily whispered next to Serah's left ear.

Serah gave out a soft giggle but it did not stop her from playing asleep. Lightning breathed heavily before she kissed her sister's ear while she cupped Serah's neck by her right hand. After that, she nipped it and was followed by a long lick. Serah shivered. Lightning continued to run her tongue on Serah's ear, making her moan and then she stopped when Serah suddenly faced Lightning and stared at her with heated pleading eyes. Flushed as she was, Serah cupped her sister's cheeks and kissed the dumbfounded Lightning in a sloppy mess.

Lightning returned the kiss when the situation finally went inside her brain, she flipped positions with Serah who was now at the bottom and she, at the top. She slid her hands to Serah's waist and Serah wrapped her arms towards Lightning's neck. The elder sister licked her younger sister's bottom lip, telling her to open. Once she did, Lightning forced her tongue way into Serah mouth, causing her to moan. They continued their "routine" until a phone rang loudly. It was Lightning's. She grabbed her phone while she slowly pulls away from her sister's hungry mouth but Serah did not allow her to stop. She tightened her grip and pushed Lightning's head towards her, pulling Lightning closer and deeper. The phone rang endlessly, Lightning struggled to break free as soon she looked at her phone.

Lieutenant Amodar . . . calling.

_'Shit!' _She roared.

She quickly broke her contact from Serah, released from her grasp, she left her hanging on the bed. She sat down properly at the side of the bed and nervously pressed the answer button.

"Uh, hello?"

"Got a good night sleep, Ms. Farron?"

"Wha-?"

"Hate to break your sleep but it's already past ten in the morning, missy. And you still ain't here."

Lightning dashed to grab the clock and stared at the time, 10:13 AM, it read.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't sleeping for long, it's just that . . . uhh, my sister . . . she uhh . . . Serah wasn't feeling well so . . . I had to take care of her."

_Liar._

"Okay then, so you're gonna take a day off?"

"Umm, yes, sir. If possible." She hesitantly replied.

"Of course it is, but you should have told me earlier if you're going to take an off to work. You rarely miss things. Well it's none of my business anyways, better take good care of your sister so that you can go back to work! I can't finish some things without you here, you are my best soldier after all."

"Yes, thank you, sir."

After that, she hanged up and groaned with her eyes shut, "Oh God."

_That _was the _first time _ever that Lightning got late to work. And if ever she was going to take a vacation, she would tell Amodar early in advanced. She groaned again and noticed that Serah was already up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Lightning sent her a glare, causing to stop her breaths and be ready for what's to come.

"You _lied _to me?" Lightning asked grimly.

Serah nervously smiled, "Lied about what?" Trying to avoid Lightning.

"What time was it when you woke me up?"

"Umm, past seven?"

Lightning glared at her even more, trying to take the truth out of her sister.

"Alright, I'm sorry! It was past nine that time." Serah gave in and faltered.

_It was that late already? _Lightning pondered about her late clock.

She exhaled, "Thanks to you, I got late and had a call from the Lieutenant. I ditched from work, and what's worse is, I lied to him about you having sick just to get a day off as an excuse."

Serah felt really bad about lying to her so she apologized again.

"Your apology won't work this time."

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger HAHA. Why the cliff hang? It's hard typing by the phone, y'know. My dear sis is using the desktop for her thesis and I hate my other sis' laptop, it's slow so I got no choice but to use my phone. I hate our tablet too because it got slow sensors. This phone of mine was my last resort. **

**Real R-18 comes next chapter so wait for it. I'm still finishing it's rough draft and I'm already halfway the end. May be done by next week.**


End file.
